clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin Pookie Wiki:Vote Page
The Wiki's Vote Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Demote Omegasonic2000 (+1) Most unhappy users want Omega demoted, this will be a vote page for that. If there are more for votes, he will be demoted, but if there are more against, he won't :Suggested by MarinaTheTenkaiKnight and confirmed by Pam pam4 For (4) #Supporting- he stated quitting a number of times, and also used another wiki as means to threaten users here. User talk:Aerotron # Hollywood infected your brain, you wanted kissing in the rain (aka Taco) # AtLeastNotVanity- I guess I'll go "for". # User:Can't think on a decent username right now [[User talk:Can't think on a decent username right now|'#DemoteOmega2k15']] (aka Connor) Against (1) #BlossomToongal- I don't think he should be demoted. He hasn't been treated right. Comments: *I am gonna think about it. ~Jonie *Rude, arrogant and unfair about bans (and stress is no excuse; we all are stressed out of our minds about our own problems but we haven't turned into you), and has also stated that he would quit after "leaving the wiki in good hands". Someone who quits shouldn't be an admin, because what's the point? Taco * It complicated. I'm not sure. I 60 percent believe that he should be demoted, but the other 40 percent is with him. I guess I'll vote "for".- AtLeastNotVanity Better rewards (+3) We don't get many rewards with edits, such as templates and possibly coloured names? :Suggested by Pam and confirmed by Pam For (3) #Merrymolly23 # #Kidzrule # Against (0) Comments: *We should make templates for 500, 1000,2000, etc. edits and also different colored names for it too. -The mystical chinchilla * We should make more colored names and templates for pookie haters *I don't think we need a vote for this. If users want to create userboxes, then they can create them with some help. I'd be happy to help. But I really don't see the point of this vote. ~Taco Demotion of User:DoctorWhooves (+11) :Suggested by User:C H U N K Y Basically, this is for the demotion of DoctorWhooves, a Bcrat here.. She has been inactive since September 25. Wikia requests a community vote before they demote a bcrat, and you probably know that I myself cannot. For (9) #--[[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 14:09, October 18, 2014 (UTC) #I feel like I'm walking on tightrope, my heart is in my throat. (talk) 14:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC) # # Pam Pam pam4 (talk) 09:07, October 19, 2014 (UTC) # Merrymolly23, The mystical chinchilla # #AtLeastNotVanity # I'm falling to pieces♥ # SKA, aka Playful # [[User:The_Symphonic_Taco|'Taco']] [[User talk:The_Symphonic_Taco|'It is our' differences that make us ''unique.]] # OliviaMonroe * Yellow, k 15:35, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Against (4) # Yellow, k 06:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #The Jonie # KittenWaddles # Kidzrule Comments *She hasn't been on for a while, I think we should put her as an admin though. ~KittenWaddles *I can't vote here - Whooves is an awesome b-crat, but she's pretty inactive. Although, she's active sometimes. So, how about we wait for like a week or two? If she shows up, she'll have my ''Against vote. If she doesn't, she'll get my For vote. [[User:The_Symphonic_Taco|'Taco']] [[User talk:The_Symphonic_Taco|'It’s easy to fall on ice.']] **UPDATE: I'm voting for her to be demoted. [[User:The_Symphonic_Taco|'Taco']] [[User talk:The_Symphonic_Taco|'It is our' differences that make us ''unique.]] *MAKE YP ADMIN oh and demote whooves - Kidzrule *UPDATE:Shes back now and i now vote for against - Kidzrule * Dr. Whooves should be demoted because she is very inactive on this wiki. - Merrymolly23 * She is very inactive -The Jonie * Sorry about that comment above there Whooves. Whooves is back and i think you guys should change your votes I guess. * The day I come back I'm greeted with this... Doctor Whooves is in the building! (talk) 06:28, November 12, 2014 (UTC) * This just in.. Doctor said she will be really active today and be more active in the following days. (She told me this on chat) Yellow, k 06:48, November 12, 2014 (UTC) * Apparently shes back :D. Party anyone?? ~ KittenWaddles Demotion of NunyaPie (+3) Suggested by User:BonBooker and confirmed by User:C H U N K Y Hello Users, NunyaPie is Rollback who has not been active since Feburary 9th, so I thought she should be put up for demotion, please leave votes and thoughts on this below. For (4) #User:BonBooker #Yellow, k 09:43, October 19, 2 014 (UTC) # [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!]] 10:41, October 19, 2014 (UTC) # Merrymolly23 # KittenWaddles # [[User:The_Symphonic_Taco|'''Taco]] [[User talk:The_Symphonic_Taco|'It is our' differences that make us ''unique.]] # The Jonie # OliviaMonroe Against (0) # Comments. Removing a Few Rules from the Policies Page (+5) :Suggested by The Symphonic Taco Some of the rules in the new Policies page are pretty unfair and sometimes don't make any sense. Some of those rules are: *Categories *Fluff Edits *Trolling *Mini-modding There are a few more, but I won't mention it here. But yeah, a few users and I disagree with quite a few of these rules. For (6) # [[User:The_Symphonic_Taco|'Taco']] [[User talk:The_Symphonic_Taco|'It is our''' differences that make us ''unique.]] #KittenWaddles #Kidzrule # Moonstream # Yellow, k 16:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fluttergon (talk) 18:41, October 31, 2014 (UTC) # The Jonie # Merrymolly23 Against (2) #--[[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!]] 17:07, October 31, 2014 (UTC) # Doctor Whooves is in the building! (talk) 06:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) # Comments *Some of these rules really are well "unsmart" and bad also how long blocks are are crazy - Kidzrule *Some of these rules just ruin some of the fun of the wiki :/ Yellow, k 16:47, October 31, 2014 (UTC) *These edits are flexible, and only apply when they get excessive. We need these edits to stop the wiki going to plot, preventing people appearing to have loads of edits, when all those edits are adding blank lines, users thinking they can be strict without any rights and preventing everyone being downright annoying. --[[User:C H U N K Y|'''Chunky!]] 17:07, October 31, 2014 (UTC) *Some of us troll, but not to be offensive. We do it just for fun, and we don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. Never has anyone on this wiki had a problem with the trolling except Omega. Just because he is against it doesn't mean he should make a rule for it. Heck, even the founder does a little trolling here and there, and does anyone ever get offended? Nope. So this rule should be deleted. As for fluff edits, making a small edit to an article is acceptable, since it is still technically editing the article and making it better. So this rule also makes no sense. Mini-modding. Now here's a problem. If you aren't a mod, and you tell someone to stop doing something, you shouldn't get blocked for that. You're trying to keep the rules followed and make this wiki a better place. You can't only tell soemone to stop doing something if you're just an admin. This rule is also dumb. Thus, all four of these rules should be deleted, since they make no sense and are biased. --Fluttergon (talk) 18:44, October 31, 2014 (UTC) * Some rules are dumb, and people don't like the conserned swearing rule for example.- The Jonie ** Ah, but any of them go to far, we cannot stop it if we have to rule for it. Also, fluff edits are not making small changes, they are useless edits (such as adding a blank line or something of the sort.). Of course, these offenses will not receive a block straight away. First, the administration would warn the user, and then if it persists then a short block will be considered. --[[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 18:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ** k Fluttergon (talk) 23:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) *** Okay, Im fine if Fluf Edits is a rule but isn't Mini-Modding good? Doesn't Mini-Modding make you look responsible? Now the Trolling rule I disagree with. Seriously, no wiki I've EVER seen made a rule about Trolling. If people don't like trolling, they can calmly ignore it. It ruins the fun.~KittenWaddles * Can we get rid of the swearing rule too? This is a children's wiki, and we really don't need some angry parents... Y ellow, k 0 6:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) * I disagree with the mini modding rule because if a user is annoying you, you should be able to ask them to stop without having to worry about getting blocked. -Merrymolly23